I'm the King?
by NJ7009
Summary: An AU where Kili and Fili didn't die in the Battle of Five Armies. After Thorin's demise, Fili must take up the throne. However, he knows how difficult the job will be. He'd always prepared to become king, just in case, but he never actually thought he'd be crowned. He wasn't qualified to become King. Kili disagrees. No slash, but contains brotherly fluff. One shot.


**I had this idea ever since I heard Fili would have become king if Thorin had been the only one to die in the Battle Of Five Armies. I hope you like this little one shot :)**

**I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to the mastermind J.R.R. Tolkien**

Fili felt sick, very sick, as butterflies flew in his stomach. Though the sensation felt more like worms wriggling around. Fili never thought the day would come when he'd get crowned king. On the morn, he would be sat upon a throne, a crown atop his head, and he would rule Erebor. Fili was more scared than what pride would ever allow him to admit. It all just felt so queer... him, a king? He couldn't picture it in his mind and felt that he was much too green to ever rule the land. Especially one where a lot of damage had gotten dealt.

Fili couldn't sleep. He stared up at the ceiling above his head. The ceiling was so high that in the dark, he could barely see it. The fact it was black didn't help. The young dwarf could not stop thinking about the mounds of pressure that was going to get placed upon him once he got crowned and the responsibility he would hold. His great-grand father had all but cracked and had become greedy, craving gold. What if he too went mad from power and greed or any of the other sins of man? Fili was no human, but he could sin the same as they did.

"Can't you sleep?" a voice questioned from the darkness. Fili didn't turn as he knew from who the voice came from. Kili.

"Yes," Fili admitted to his brother.

"I understand why. It is at times like this where I'm glad you are the elder sibling," Kili laughed lightly. Fili didn't join in as the ill feeling his nerves triggered didn't allow it. He did smile though, which his brother noticed.

Kili, realising that his brother wasn't going to sleep anytime soon and there wasn't much point in him doing so, lit a nearby candle and sat up on his bed. There was plenty of room in the fortress for the two princes to have separate rooms but they'd both insisted in staying in the same room for that night. Kili guessed Fili would have an attack of nerves and wanted to be there if he was needed.

"Kili... I don't know if I'm up to this."

"Yes, you are! Don't be stupid, brother, you are the only person I know who is qualified enough for this job. You will become great; greater than our great grandfather and Thorin. Maybe even greater than the both of them combined!" Kili assured his brother. He knew how strong his brother was, more than anyone else. While both his uncle and great grandfather, though he loved them both dearly, weakened at times through greed; Fili wasn't like that. He wouldn't succumb to the sins of man so easily.

Fili snorted, "You may think that, but others won't. People will call me green, immature and won't listen to any orders I will issue due to my age. Nobody will take me seriously."

Kili laughed, propping himself up with his elbow. "Maybe... actually, I will be surprised if people don't criticise you for your age. That is when you make them listen to you and make them believe in your potential. Show them how strong you are by rebuilding this city, caring for the town's people and loving all those who question your right to rule. If they don't listen to you after you have strengthened Erebor, then their opinion doesn't matter."

Fili listened intently and a smile spread across his face. "That's a bit deep for you, Kili!"

"It's a deep subject," the brown-haired dwarf replied simply.

"I suppose so."

"Feel better now?"

"Yes, thank you, Kili."

"No problem, Future Majesty."

Fili laughed and allowed himself to relax, his doubt significantly less. He knew his brother was right. He had to act strong and care for the people of Erebor in such times as these.

"Fili? One more thing," Kili added as Fili got himself comfortable.

"What, Kili?"

"Does this mean we're going to have to talk posh now?"


End file.
